The Impossibilities Run Slim
by StoryDreamer
Summary: A CSI loses someone close to them and discovers the killer is too. Plus the CSIs may lose one of their own.
1. Knife, Orange, Bottle, and Cloth

_A/N: so idecided to fix the first chapter of TIRS so it matches the rest of the stories format and i'll do the same for chapter two as soon as I can. Just a remider for those who have run across it for the first time and those who are re-reading it, this is my first fanfic and always will be. StoryDreamer_

_Disclaimer: I Wish with all my heart that I owned CSI, but since that is a impratical wish and dream I'm confined to writing my own creative ideas out here and don't own anyone except the specified characters normally being the ones you the readers do not reconize._

CSI

Crime Scene Investigation

**THE IMPOSSIBILITIES RUN SLIM**

There's a young woman sleeping on her couch. There's a creek and an outside light floods into the room and a figure walks in and hovers over the women. She wakes with a start. "Oh God you scared me," She said recognizing the person standing over her.

"You should be!" the assailant replied.

The assailant takes out a knife and stabs the young women in the left hip close to the abdomen. The assailant pulls the victim off the couch and leaves the room. The victim desperately grabs a piece of paper and pen and jots something down. She shoves it into a small box, then into a small backpack purse and struggles to place it on her shoulder. The assailant returns to the room with a mandarin orange, a bottle and cloth. "I'm back," was all they said.

Later that Night

"So there was a laugh and a door slammed?" Grissom asked Brass for clarification.

"Well at least according to her neighbor," replied Brass and Pointed to a man with his thumb over his shoulder. "He claims after he heard this he went next door to see if she was alright."

"Why?" asked Grissom.

"He says she just moved in last week. She'd come home at six and watch his two kids while he and his wife got dinner ready. He said she never left after that because she would unpack a little. Last night he said she did the same, but heard someone walk by and stop next door, later hearing the door slam," explained Brass referring to his notes every once in awhile.

"I see, continue," said Grissom acknowledging what Brass had just said.

"He knocked on the door, but no one answered so he opened the door."

"Why was the door unlocked?" asked Grissom.

"Apparently she usually locks the door, but it wasn't that night, so he opened the door and saw her lying on the floor with a knife in her waist. He says he doesn't know if she's alive. He was to scared to check and paramedic's haven't arrived yet. They're on their way." said Brass.

"This it?" Grissom asked referring to the town house.

"Yep," replied Brass opened the door and Grissom walked in and went to the young women and kneeled beside her. Sara and Greg fallowed. Sara walked in, but Greg froze in the doorway.

"I can't be here. I've got to go," Greg said and turned and left.

"Greg get back here. Sara would you go get him," said Grissom.

Sara ran out and Grissom checked the young women for a pulse. Sara came back into the town house. "He was pulling out in his car before I could get to him," she said.

"Sara she's still alive," said Grissom over his shoulder toward Sara.

"I'll get the paramedics," replied Sara and ran out of the town house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there's chapter one all renewd and looking better than ever.


	2. Schools and Hospitals

A/N: There i fixed chapter two so it's not in script form anymore too. Now please enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own the beave will and all that fun stuff.

Catherine, Warrick, and Nick pull up to a school gym and meet the janitor. "Where's the victim?" asked Catherine.

"She's in the upper gym...under the bleachers," replied the janitor.

"What?" asked Warrick.

"I was folding up the bleachers after the assembly and they wouldn't fold up all the way. I went to look under the bleachers and saw her body," replied the janitor.

"Has anyone besides you been up there?" asked Catherine

"I've been the only one up there sense the assembly ended. There were lots of teenagers up there during the assembly though."

"Thank you," said Catherine as she, Warrick, and Nick walked up the stairs to the upper gym.

"How is a teenager killed during an assembly with hundreds of other students and fifty teachers and other staff members? Plus aren't students not aloud to leave the bleachers during an assembly?" asked Nick.

"That is correct, of course when they're being disruptive we have either a teacher or the school officer take them out of the bleachers," replied a tall lanky woman.

"And may I ask who you are and what you're doing here?" said Catherine.

"Of course I'm Carol Collin. I am the principal at this school and I came to give you the book of students and possibly tell you who the student is."

"Thank you Principal Collin we can use the all the help we can get, but the book of students will be helpful in it's self. Excuse us for a moment," said Catherine. Catherine walked over to where the body lay and opened the book and turned a few pages, and looked between the photo and the body. She than walked back over to the principal.

"Does Stasia Kingsten sound familiar?"

"Oh god Stasia Kingsten. She is... was and A and B student she did exceptionally well in school, I don't know who would want to kill her," said the principle.

"Thank you Principal Collin," said Catherine.

* * *

In an hospital room were a Dr., Grissom, and Greg. "Dr. how is the victim?" asked Grissom. 

"As far as we know she is fine," said the doctor and nodded his head in the direction of his office.

"Greg I need to speak with the doctor in his office stay with victim incase she talks."

Greg just nodded his head and sat down next to the victim.

The doctor sat down in his chair at his desk and offered Grissom a seat as well who took it. "We took some of her blood for you guys here it is. She hasn't spoken at all yet, but it was smart to leave your guy there incase. Here is the knife that was in her waist."

"Is there anything else we should know?" asked Grissom.

"Actually there is. There is bruising around her mouth. Her mouth was sticky as well, We took a swab and lifted the sticky substance for you as well. I think it may be some kind of citrus substance," Replied the doctor.

Greg took the victim's hand in his and the victim smiled slightly. "Wh...where... my ...where's my.." she stuttered.

"Yes what is it?" asked Greg soothingly.

"My backpack. I need my backpack," she said opening her eyes slightly.

"Is this it?" asked Greg as he picked up a small backpack off the night stand.

"Yes. There is something inside you need to read," said the Woman.

"Why?" asked Greg.

"Because you just have to. It's inside a box and it's all gone wrong. I don't know why it had to be like this, but it just was what it was. Good-bye," she replied. The victim took a deep breath and then her head went to the side.

"Oh God no, oh God. Somebody help. This can't be happening," yelled Greg.

The Dr. came running in followed by Grissom. The Dr. walked over to the victim and checked for a pulse as Greg stood up and moved away from the bed. He stared at the young women. "There's nothing," said the Doctor.

"Noo! Noo! Taylor wake up you can't be dead, open your eyes! Just wake up, Taylor you can't be dead!" yelled Greg

"Greg stop she's dead," said Grissom.

"No she's not she can't be. She just can't," cried Greg.

"The Jane Doe is dead, but she is not a Jane doe to you. How do you know her?" asked Grissom.

Greg turned toward Grissom tears trickling down his face. "She's my cousin."

A/N: so that's chapter two. i know it's not realistic for Greg's cousin to still have her bag thing, but please just go with it.


	3. Winfree and Fontaine

Disclaimer: once again i say i own not soal

a/n: so thanks to some friendlyhelp i' am noe attemping to write the rest of this innonscript form.i thinkthis story will take place shortly after Nick's horrific deal and the team is not quit back together, but they will be soon.

---

Nick is working in one of the labs. Looking at Stasia Kingsten's belongings. When he picks up he eye glasses he see's smudges on the glass. He dusts them and lifts the prints. He than does tah same with her watch. After printing the watch he notice that the notch is out. He looks at the face and the arms aren't moving and the it read nine o' nine.

Catherine and Nick walk into the morgue and walks over to their victim which doc Robbins is working on.

"So any news on what happened?" asked Catherine coming up to where Doc Robbins was standing over the body of Stasia Kingsten.

"Your victim Stasia Kingsten only had one inflecting wound to the forehead. It's kind of in a crescent moon shape," replied Robbins.

"So it couldn't have been the bars that help support the bleachers?" asked Nick in a clarifying question.

"No that is a straight edge, but your victim was recently hydrated before she was killed. I have a question for you guys." said Robbins.

"What is it?" asked Catherine

"What time did this assembly start about?"

"Principal Collin said they go to the assembly at nine o' two, but the assembly usually starts at nine ten," replied Nick.

"Then you should know she was probably not killed during as you know and I doubt she was she killed after the assembly although it could be possible."

"Are you saying she was most likely killed before!" said Catherine in disbelief.

Robbins just nods his head.

"I think Robbins is right Cath. While I was dusting Kingsten's watch for possible prints I saw that the notch was pulled out. The watch was stuck on nine o' nine. The time frozen on the watch could a link to this case.

"Come on Nick we have to get to that school and ask Principal Collin some more questions," said Catherine as she nodded her thanks to Robbins and she and Nick exited the morgue and Nick stops in the hallway just outside the morgue.

"A drinking fountain," he said.

Catherine stops at these words, "What?" she asked.

"A crescent moon like shape the head of a drinking fountain." explains Nick.

"You're right. Call Warrick he's still at the scene. You and me are going to talk to the principal."

"Mrs. Collin we'd like to ask you a few more questions if that' s alright?"asked Catherine who was standing outside of the principal's office with Nick.

"Yes of course lets step into my office," replied Collin ushering them in.

"Mrs. Collin during the assembly does a specific group sit up in the upper gym?" asked Nick taking a seat in a chair in front of Collin's desk. Catherine doing the same with a chair next to Nick.

"Yes, most of the time only the freshmen sit up there then sometimes mixed people sit up there, but that day it was only the freshman," replied Collin.

Warrick walks in as Collin is speaking and waits till she finishes. "The drinking fountain was positive for blood. If it is Stasia Kingtens it will prove your drinking fountain theory Nick,"

"You think the weapon that killed Stasia was a drinking fountain?" asked Collin stunned.

"Can you think of anything else that would leave a crescent like wound?" asked Nick.

"Well no," said Collin.

"Mrs. Collin we are going to need the fingerprints of all the freshman at the school," said Catherine.

"Why?" asked Collin

"On Stasia Kingsten's glasses were set of unidentified fingerprints," said Warrick having been informed by his coworkers earlier.

"And on her watch which we believe someone or something pulled the notch out stopping the time. There were two sets of prints on the watch and one of matching the ones on the glasses the others were old ones from Stasia Kingsten," said Nick

"If the freshmen were the only ones up there. Then it was most likely one of them," explained Catherine.

"Alright, but only the freshmen and if any them say no then let them go. We don't have the students prints for this school yet. I've been pushing it. Looks like the school district will lean my way now. It looks like you're in luck all the freshman are here today and that doesn't happen very often," she said hesitantly.

"Thanks for reminding me. Could you print out the list of freshmen who were absent and present on the assembly day. It's just so we know who more likely did this." said Nick.

"Sure."

"Thank you," replied Catherine.

----------

Nick and Catherine went to take the fingerprints of the freshmen and Warrick went to the lab.

"So why are you guys only fingerprinting us freshmen. I mean why would one freshmen kill another?" asked a teenage girl with dark brown hair.

"Well there could be a lot of reasons and only the freshmen were in the upper gym so right now we are zeroing in on you guys. May I ask if you knew Stasia and if so how?" Catherine asked

"We were friends."

"Miss..."

"Oh I'm Tabitha Winfree. You can call me Tabitha,"

"Tabitha do you know if Taylor had a boyfriend?" asked Cahterine.

"No, but she did have a crush on Nathan. Oh what's his last name... Fontaine that's it Nathan Fontaine." said Tabatha

"May I please have your name and if would corporate and give us your prints and answer a few questions." said Nick to a teenager with mouse brown hair.

"Nathan Fontaine. What would you like to ask?" said Nathan trying to stay calm but Nick could tell he was extremely upset.

"Did you know Stasia Kingsten?"

There was a moments pause from Nathan.

"She's ... was my girlfriend and I couldn't even stop someone from killing her. Because I was busy talking with other friends." Nathan said with sadness in his voice.

"Did anyone know about your relationship with Miss. Kingsten?" asked Nick.

"Umm... my friends and I know Tabatha Winfree knew because her and Stasia were best friends."

Tears start to come down Nathan's face and he wipes them away.

"Thank you Mr. Fontaine I have no further questions," finished Nick.

Nick and Catherine continue to finger print the freshmen for another hour.

Nick and Catherine are walking down the hall of the crime lab discussing the information when they run into Warrick coming in the opposite direction. "The results on the blood found at the scene is a match to Stasia Kingstens looks like you were right Nick," said Warrick.

"Well that's good. We now know what caused the wound that killed," said Catherine.

"But we have a lot of suspects," said Warrick

"And the answer lies within the prints," said Nick holding up a stack of the freshmen's fingerprints.

a/n: so that's that chapie. sorry to disapoint with no Cousin case in this chapter, but the next one will probably be soaly Cousin Case. thanx for readin'.


	4. Sanders?

disclaimer: i don't anybody that's alrady made up by the csi creaters, okay, i want to, but i don't.

a/n: okay here's another chapter all cousin casae but short, it's been awhile sense my last update because no one was reveiwing so i thought maybe no one was reading it, but then i said oh maybe they need a cousin chapter to make them happy so here it is. enjoy and please review when you're done.

Grissom pulled up to the victims town house with Greg was in the passenger seat holding the box that was in his cousin's small backpack. Grissom got out of the Yukon and went to the town house.

"Sara, how is it going?" Grissom said walking into the crime scene

"Well she was stabbed on the couch and then drug off the couch in which we have no idea what happened next.(flashback as Sara's talking of the vic being attacked by a knife and pulled of the couch. Then the flashback ends.) By the way any word on who the Jane Doe is."

"Yes, her name is... Taylor Sanders. The victim is Greg's cousin.Greg told me himself. I took him with me to the hospital and when the doctor wanted to speak with me I told Greg to stay with the victim. A few minutes later, while the doctor and I were speaking we heard yelling it was saying 'somebody help' the doctor and I went to the room the doctor checked the monitor then her for a pulse there was none. Greg told me then and there," replied Grissom

"How's Greg holding up? I mean it's hard to find out your cousin is murdered," said Sara

"He's waiting for us in the Yukon to wrap things up here. We came straight from the hospital and we need to ask him questions about his cousin," said Grissom.

--------------outside in the yukon---------------

Greg flipped the box open to find a piece of paper stuffed inside. He took it out and read it. As he read the note his eyes grew with shock. He got out of the Yukon and ran to the town house.

"Grissom," said Greg coming up to the crime scene tape, but not crossing it.

"What is it Greg?"

"My cousin... she wrote something to me... before... she died."

"Will you read it to us?" Grissom asked.

Greg hesitated for a moment. "She wrote this: 'A family is not always what you think. My family once was great, but not anymore. My mom and dad are dead. My brother is a drugie in jail. My aspect on my cousin will always remain the same in being that he's the best.' (Greg pauses) I can't read the rest out loud Grissom, would you..."

"Of course Greg," he said as he takes the paper from Greg skimming it for a short moment to see where Greg had stopped. "'Now his mom has killed. Who'd she kill... she killed me.'" Grissom finished and puts it in an evidence bag.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes there is more. I was getting to that. It's a note written to Greg," replied Grissom

"Read it may know help with the case," said Greg

"Why don't you read it," he said and hands the bag to Greg who is still on the other side of the crime tape.

" ...Greg keep this in your heart. You are the best cousin there is. I want you to know I wrote this on the floor as I was dying I'll always love you, Taylor." read Greg.

"Oh Greg, I'm sorry!" said Sara with sorriness. She kind of knew how he felt only Greg didn't know.

"So Taylor Sanders wrote this about here on the floor where the blood stops. The doctor said that there was a citrus substance around the victim's mouth along with bruising," said Grissom going over what the had so far.

"So, a sign of gaging?" asked Sara.

"Yes most likely. The doctor gave us a sample of her blood before she died. Sara Sofia meet me back at PD. Go to the lab and run the blood right away," said Grissom/

"Okay, I'm on it," said Sara.

"Greg. Are you okay?" asked Grissom as Sara left the town house.

Greg looks up from the evidence bag with the letter in it. "my own mom... killed... my cousin."

a/n: dun,dun,duuunn. so... here's some backround info you might want to know now. i started writung this story before we found out what sara's mom did to her dad, so it was kinda of freaky for me when it aired do to that i was in the process of writing it. reminder please review b/c when people don't i get scared they don't like it.


	5. Liar

disclaimer: i don't own anyone, but who was created from my mind

a/n: okay so here's another update first of all there's a small error before when i was writng this it had sofia so there's a part near the end of ch. 4 where grissom say her name but she's actually not there so ignore her name please. sorry this is ashort chapand is only about the kingsten case

"And the winner for matching prints a winning person anymore. Tabatha Winfree's print match the ones on the glasses and the watch." said Nick coming into the break room where Warrick and Catherine were.

"You got to be kidding me. I thought it might have been the boyfriend,." said Warrick

"I don't think so Warrick he was pretty shaken up with the fact his girlfriend was dead," replied Nick.

"Well when Tabatha told me what was her relationship with Stasia she said real bluntly that they were friends," said Catherine.

"So we calling Vega or Brass to pick up Winfree?" asked Warrick

"Call Vega. Brass is busy working with Grissom remember," replied Catherine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss. Winfree why did you do it?" asked Vega.

"Do what?" said Tabatha

"Don't play dumb your alleged friend Stasia. How'd you kill her," said Vega.

"Why? I didn't do it. Is that why you brought me down here because you believe I did it, I didn't do it."

"We have reason to believe you did. Your prints match the prints on Stasia's glasses and watch," said Catherine.

"Uh... uh," stuttered Tabatha.

"Why did you lie to me Tabatha?" asked Catherine.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that Stasia didn't have a boyfriend that she only had a crush by the name of Nathan Fontaine. Well Nathan told us you knew about the relationship they had."

"Well yeah I knew they were dating and well... uh... uh."

"And what Tabatha. Why did you kill Stasia Kingsten?" asked Catherine across the table from Tabatha.

"I killed her because...because..."

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Stasia I heard Ephram is going to die in Everwood," said Tabatha coming up to Stasia in the commons. (lunch room)_

_"No he's not. Why would they do that?" said Stasia._

_"Well they are going to and maybe they're killing him to create more drama."_

"_They wouldn't kill a main character. It would just be wrong think about the ratings."_

_"Ha, ha, I got ya. It was just a joke and I got you so bad."_

_"That's not a joke that's big fat ass lie and you know it," yelled Stasia._

_"It was just a joke," replied Tabatha._

_"No it's not. You're a liar."_

_Stasia stormed of away from Tabatha._

END FLASHBACK

"So you killed her?" asked Vega.

"Yes, right before the assembly. I saw her say something to Nathan and left the stands. I got up and fallowed her."

FLASH BACK

_Tabatha leaves the stands to follow Stasia and sees her drinking from the drinking fountain. Tabatha sneaks up behind Stasia and quickly smashes her head into the head of the drinking fountain. Lifting her head of Tabatha drags Stasia under the bleachers being lucky that the assembly was just starting and no one was around in the upper gym._

" I didn't even give her a chance to scream. I didn't really have to wipe my hands. She hadn't even started heavily bleeding till I laid her down. We were friends sense the second grade and I couldn't stand her calling me what she did,"

"Tabatha Winfree your under arrest..." Vega reads Tabatha her rights as he walks her out. Catherine fallows and Nick comes out of a observation room where he had watched the whole thing.

"You think if Stasia Kingsten was still alive and survived the incident she's still be friends with Tabatha?" asked Nick

"Would you if your best friend tried to kill you for being called a liar?" said Catherine.

"No, but what kinda of friend kills their best for being called a liar?" asked Nick.

"That question may never be answered," replied Catherine.

a/n: so how was it? and please give the reviews the sooner you get see what Greg's mom has to say. Thanks to all those you have reviewed for my story so far from ch. 1-4 from the date of publisment to 2/18/06.


	6. Relative Relations

disclaimer: i wish i owned it but i don't and it will always be that way.

a/n: this is my new chapter i hope you enjoy and sorry it took awhile to update this chapter. this may be my longest chapter and the next one will be really short but it will wrap the story.

"Grissom you're back. What took so long?" asked Sara.

"Out trying to find our suspect. We're going in to question her. Do you need anything?" asked Grissom in his calm collective voice.

"Actually. We ran the blood from Taylor Sanders and you'll never guess what the results came back with," said Sara

"Could be a lot of things. Why don't you tell me," said Grissom staying completely calm.

"Poison. It was poison in her blood. It was the slow going type too, but it was lethal. Probably being what she died from," replied Sara

Greg walked up as Sara said this to Grissom.

"Oh God she was poisoned too. You've got to be kidding me. Poisoned. She poisoned her too. This can't be true. Oh god no," Greg let out horror struck.

"Greg calm down,"Said Grissom to Greg holding him by the shoulders and trying to look him in the eye to get through to him, "Calm down Greg. Breath it will be okay."

"No it won't. Do you really have to question her. We know... we know she killed Taylor. We have the letter," Said Greg becoming hysterical.

"We need a confession Greg. Sit down please," said Grissom staying completely calm still.

"Okay," Said Greg as he took a seat, "But poisoned."

"Breath Greg just breath. Sara stay and try calming him down. Greg I'm going to question your mother now, okay," said Grissom.

Greg just nodded his head tears streaming down his face and shaky breaths emanating from his mouth. "It will be fine soon Greg don't worry it will be okay. She will be convicted," said Sara in a reassuring tone.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Greg in a shaky voice.

"She did something very wrong there's no way they'll let her walk away with this," said Sara trying to be reassuring again.

"My mom is the most persuasive person I know. She'll deny it all the way through."

"Greg we have all the evidence we need. We have the letter Taylor wrote."

"That won't be enough. What is Taylor was hallucinating and thought it was my mom, but it really wasn't."

"Don't believe it for one second Greg. Are those the words your cousin would write?" asked Sara.

"Yes, she would write those words. She once tolled me when I got my job that if she ever were to be murdered she would write a letter stating who killed her, so it would be easier for us to find her killer."

"See we have that evidence."

"Mrs. Sanders how did you kill your niece Taylor Sanders?" asked Brass.

"I did not kill her. I was no where near that town house that night no where near it," said Mrs. Sanders in a confused tone.

"Funny most people just say place or house weather they live in a house or not and you were specific and said town house," Grissom stated

"So," said Mrs. Sanders with a tone like she didn't care.

"So, Taylor Sanders only moved in a week ago and according to her neighbors she hadn't had a signal visitor," replied Brass in a monotone voice.

"I talked to her on her cell earlier this week she told me where she had moved to. I told her I would bring a house warming gift, but I did not kill her. There's no way I would do such a thing,"

"We have evidence stating otherwise," said Grissom still in his calm voice.

"There's no way because I didn't kill her," yelled Greg's mother.

"Taylor Sanders wrote this letter stating who killed her and according to that the killer is you, you mind explaining that," said Brass getting frustrated.

"That's impossible I gagged...," said Mrs. Sanders trailing off.

"Yes continue," said Brass.

"Okay I gagged her so when she woke up her house warming gift would be a surprise, but that's all I did nothing else."

"I'm going to need your fingerprints. If you have nothing to hide then you won't mind," said Grissom.

"No fucking way. Leave me alone. Get out of my face," Said Mrs. Sanders slamming her hands down on the table.

"Jim do have print powder and tape on you?" asked Grissom.

"I'll get one of the officers to quickly get them," said Brass and gave a motion with his head to an officer near by.

Mrs. Sanders leaned down under the table and adjusted something and moved it to a pocket in her pants, "What are you doing?" asked Brass.

"I had an itch can't I scratch it," she replied bluntly.

The officer ran by Sara and Greg.

"Officer wait. What's going on?

"Mr. Grissom asked for some tape a print dust. I think it's to lift the prints of the table," said the officer.

"Thanks," said Sara. The officer ran of again, Sara turned and went back and took a seat next to Greg, "Greg they're going to lift prints of the table. Maybe they will match the prints on the knife."

"You know every year on Christmas Eve everyone would come over to my family's house. Taylor would stay and spend the night while the rest of her family went home. Her parents would leave her gifts out with mine and she'd always spend the night, never missed a single one. We didn't play many games, but we had fun all the same. We had a special cousin bond. We got along more like brother and sister. We did a lot of things together. We cared about our other family members, but we got along the best and now I feel like I've lost a part of me now that she's gone, but it's even worse to know my mom killed her," said Greg relatively calm now, but still was a little shaky in the voice.

The officer ran back by and went into the room.

"Thank you," Said Grissom and put on some gloves and took some powder and tape and retrieved Mrs. Sanders prints from the table. "Run this through AFIS and see if they match the prints on the weapon we found in Taylor Sanders and hurry on it."

"Now Mrs. Sanders please corporate with us," said Brass.

"You can't do that.," said Mrs. Sanders implying to Grissom lifting her prints. "All I want to know is who you got the letter from, because they could have written it to make it look like it was me."

"Mrs. Sanders the person who gave us the letter was in tears to find out this happened and with all honesty Mrs. Sanders I would believe that person no matter what," replied Grissom.

"Who gave you that letter?" yelled Mrs. Sanders.

"I'm afraid we don't have to tell you that," replied Brass.

"Yes you do I want to know who turned me in for killing someone I never killed," she yelled back.

"What kind of things would you do when you two were kids?" asked Sara.

"We would do our school work together and we joined the same clubs. As we got older we stayed in touch, but we mostly hung out with are friends," replied Greg new tears falling down his already tear stained face.

"Sounds fun," replied Sara.

"Why would my mom do such a thing? She poisoned her own niece for a reason I don't understand."

"Greg don't think about it right now."

The Officer comes into the room with results.

"Thank you. Well Mrs. Sanders," said Grissom.

"Now we have another piece of evidence that links you to this case. I repeat how did you kill Taylor Sanders?" said Brass growing angrier.

"I didn't do it. Let me go, question someone else in the family if you think it was one of us. Question my son, but it sure as hell wasn't me." she yelled at Brass standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Mrs. Sanders sit down now. For one it's impossible for it to be your son," yelled Brass back and Mrs. Sanders losing his cool.

"Oh yeah and how's that?" smirked Mrs. Sanders.

"Greg Sanders was at the Crime lab, working," replied Grissom raising his voice just slightly becoming angrier with this woman.

"If you tell us what you did you may have a lighter sentence," said Brass trying to convince the woman to spill although she would most likely not get a lighter sentence.

"What do you mean lighter?"

"Depending on what you did," replied Grissom.

"Well I didn't do a single thing," there was a moment of silence from Mrs. Sanders. "Alright I did kill my niece. I stabbed her, then poisoned her, and then gagged."

"How did you poison her?" asked Brass

"Through a mandarin orange."

"Why did you gag her if you just poisoned her?" asked Grissom.

"I gave her the poison that is slow so I gagged her so she wouldn't be able to do anything. Like call the police,"

"Mrs. Sanders one more question. Why'd you do it?" asked Brass.

"She and my son Greg got along the best. they were each others favorite relative all year every year. Your favorite relative is suppose to be your aunt and uncle, not your cousin. She and Greg never got into fights not once. It bugged me. Taylor was always fighting with her brother, but once she came over to my house to visit, talk, or hang, she and Greg always agreed on what they would do. Every time at Christmas she would stay the night with us, but the rest of her family her mom, dad, and brother went home. I always wanted her to sleep in my room on the floor, but she and Greg would always sleep on the couches. When her parents died in a car crash when she was fifteen. Her brother was twenty at the time, but was always dealing or using drugs. I decided to let her live with us sense we were her closest family. Hoping she and Greg wouldn't get along as well now that they lived together, but it didn't work they cherished it. They bonded even more then before. I should have been her favorite relative, but I never was and never would be so the only thing to do was to kill her. Now she's with her mom and dad and will no longer be able to hang out with my son," said Mrs. Sanders with much hatred.

"You did this out of a jealous rage because she liked someone else in the family more then you," said Grissom astonished by what this woman had reveled.

"I did it for the families own good," said Mrs. Sanders.

"Phyllis Sanders you are under arrest for the murder of your niece Taylor Sanders..." said brass

as a officer walked over to her and walked her out of the room without putting cuffs on her yet and is taking her down the hall when she sees Greg and starts talking.

"Greg honey I'm innocent they're arresting me for no reason. I didn't do anything bail me when they set the price."

"I can't do that after you killed Taylor. Your niece my cousin."

"But I didn't how can you blame me for something like this. I'm your mother you half to bail me."

"No I don't. You did something wrong and I wouldn't bail you mother or not," said Greg with pain in his voice that his mom was doing this to him.

"But I didn't do it," pleaded Greg's mother.

"They wouldn't be arresting you if you didn't tell them."

"They have a knife with my fingerprints for evidence against me and some stupid letter," there was a moments pause, "You, you were the one who gave them the letter. You're the one who turned me in. How dare you, you little wretch."

Sense there are no cuffs on Mrs. Sanders. The officer was thrown aside by Mrs. Sanders who rushed at Greg and pulled out a knife from her pocket and stabbed him in the lower abdomen area closer to the hip then any vital organs. "I was going to kill you anyway sense your aunt could never do what I did to Taylor," Whispered Phyllis into Greg's ear with hatred.

She let go of the knife. Greg bent over with knife still in his abdomen. The police ran up to her and attempted to get her hands behind her back. She pushed them aside again and grabbed one of the officers guns and points it at Greg. Greg was still slightly bent over still in a state of shock. She pulled the trigger and Greg fell backward onto the floor. Grissom and Sara ran over to Greg as the officers finally get Phyllis into cuffs. Brass reads her rights again. "Mrs. Sanders you are under arrest for the murder of your niece Taylor Sanders and will await further charges depending on what happens to your son Greg Sanders. Oh and by the way if your son dies he'll be with his cousin and doesn't that ruin your end statement or are you going with your bogus relative thing," Phyllis Sanders just scowled at Brass.

Grissom kneels down and lifts Greg's head of the floor and put's it on his knees. "Am I going to die?" asked Greg his voice in almost a whisper.

"Of course not I'm not going to lose you," said Grissom trying to comfort Greg. "Sara where's the ambulance?"

"They're on their way, but there is so much traffic in this direction the cars a struggling to pull aside for the ambulance."

"What's going on. I just finished my case when I herd a gun shot. Oh my god Greg. Grissom what happened?" asked Catherine horror-struck coming up to them.

"We had difficulties with a suspect," replied Grissom.

"What how did it happen?" asked Catherine.

"It's complicated, but we have to find away to get him to the hospital the ambulance is on there way, but he may not make it," said Grissom with concern in his voice.

"Cath you said you'd be right back. What's tak...ing , uh..." Nick slowing down and frogeting what he was going to say once he saw the sight.

"Nick help me carry him to the Yukon. Catherine can you get the doors?" said Grissom.

They went about this as quickly as possible.

"Nick you drive, we will turn on the lights, but not the sirens unless needed if the conditions worsen . There is not much traffic in the way we're heading. Catherine I want your help in the back," said Grissom as they reached the vehicle, "Greg can you hear me?" he asked turning his attention towered Greg.

Greg just nods his head.

"I want you to try and breath calmly okay," said Grissom.

Another nod from Greg. They get in the Yukon and Nick pulls out.

"Who was the suspect Gris? We tried to get Brass for our case, but they said he was on a big case with you," asked Catherine.

"The suspect we took in was Greg's mother," replied Grissom.

"You have got to be kidding me. Why would she try to kill her own son in the middle of a police department?" asked Nick astonished.

"Catherine here are some towels you'll need to apply pressure to the bullet wound. Greg I want you to stay with us, okay," said Grissom calmly his voice to try to comfort him.

There came a little nod and then Greg's head goes to the side.

"Please let there be a pulse," prayed Grissom he put his fingers in the position on Greg's neck and feels a slight beat. "We still have a pulse. Nick,"

Nick flips on the sirens.

a/n: once again i thought about this story before i found out about Sara's secret and was goignto use her to comfort Greg in the first place, but when i saw the episode it gave me even more reason to use her as a comfort. i know it was corny for Phyllis not to have cuffs on, but i've heard that sometimes when a prime suspect is talking to a family member some police think it's safe because there family and i had to have be able to hurt Greg. so sorry if that seems stupid, corny, or strange.


	7. Closing Reasons

disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters of CSI but my own end of story.

a/n: so here's my fianl chapter. thanks to all those who review for my fanfic. i hope you enjoy the final chapter of The Impossibilities run slim. soorry that it's supper short.

Grissom, Catherine, and Nick have been waiting for hors. Greg was done in the emergency room and now was in a room. Sara, and Warrick had arrived a short while a go. Grissom was now talking to a doctor.

"How's he doing?" asked Sara to Catherine and Nick.

"We don't know. We haven't heard anything," replied Catherine.

"So it's true what Sara tells me. That Greg was attacked by a suspect," said Warrick with a form of some sort of curiosity.

"Not just any suspect his mom was the suspect," said Nick answering Warrick.

"Why would his mom be a suspect? Well I know why, but why would she kill a random person to get to her son?" asked Catherine.

"But she didn't kill a random person. Our case was to investigate the murder of Greg's cousin," said Sara solving the other three CSI's confusion.

"That's a little a... freaky," replied Warrick.

"His cousin was your case?" said Nick in disbelif.

Sara just nodded her head.

"May I go see him now?" Grissom asked the doctor.

"Are you a family member?"

"No I am not family. His cousin was in this hospital earlier and died. Her murder was his mother. I am his supervisor and friend. This happened where we work. His mom tried to kill him," replied Grissom.

"Okay," the doctor hesitated. "Mr. Sanders lost a lot of blood. He is pretty lucky to be alive. Right now he is in stable conditions, but still hasn't come around. You probably did the right thing bringing him in yourself, the ambulance may not have made it in time. You can go in and see him now."

"Thank you doctor."

Grissom walks into the room Sara comes in a moment after.

"How did you get in? I had to convince the doctor," asked Grissom to Sara.

"I told him I was working the case with you and he let me in," said Sara as she looked at Greg. "It's all my fault. I should have seen it coming."

"No one could've seen this coming Sara," replied Grissom.

"I could have. It's my fault."

"It' not your fault," mumbled Greg slowly opening his eyes.

"Greg," whispered Sara with a some what excited that he and woken but still feeling horrible that this had ever happened to him tone.

"Sara why don't you tell everyone else he's awake," said Grissom.

Sara left the room as Sara left Grissom turned back to Greg who had his right arm in a sling do to the bullet wound to his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your cousin sooner then you did?" asked Grissom in his normal calm tone.

"I recognized who it was the minute I set foot in the door way, but I didn't want it to be her and didn't want to admit it was her. I thought it could be someone that looked like her, but when I saw her lying in the hospital bed I knew it was her. I knew even more when I took her hand and she smiled. Even then it was hard to admit it was her, but deep down I knew who it was. Her last words to me before she died were 'but it just was what it was, good-bye.'" said Greg a tears escaping his eyes. He took a small breath. "Why did my mom kill Taylor?

Grissom hesitated, but decided Greg had a right o know, "She believed your favorite relative should be your aunt and uncle."

"That explains why she tried to kill me saying that she was doing it for my aunt who never could," sighed Greg.

"We also found out that your mom was second in Taylor's will after you. That might have been another motive," replied Grissom.

"What went wrong in my family where did it go all askew?" asked Greg with sadness in his shaky question.

"One persons actions can change the lives of many," replied Grissom sadness entering his relatively calm voice.

a/n: i hope you enjoyed and if you liked it would you please pass it on to others. i tried to end this stroy with a Grissomish line and it seemed like grissom would say it to me so i hope you agree. also i am going to start another fanfic that i've sorta kinda half written out on psper. it comes after this story but really isn't a sequalalthough it does touch baseon what happened to Greg.

thanks, StoryDreamer


End file.
